(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to solar heated dwellings wherein air is heated by the sun as it passes beneath a glazing, and is thereafter employed to heat the dwelling.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the past several years there has been considerable activity in the art of solar house heating. A wide variety of systems have been developed including systems for directly heating air in a solar collector, and blowing such heated air into the rooms of the house, or storing such heat in an energy collector (e.g., a bed of rocks) for later use in the house. The main problem with all of such systems is one of cost. For this reason, the public has been hesitant to incorporate these mechanisms into existing homes or to include same in the building of new homes.
In my copending patent application Ser. No. 118,904, filed Feb. 6, 1980, is described a comparatively inexpensive apparatus which can be readily assembled by the do-it-yourselfer, and which utilizes the above-described prior art technique of heating air directly beneath a piece of glazing. The kit includes:
a. a prefabricated, integral heating chamber to be placed upon a planar-shaped base, which chamber is essentially closed on its roof and along two parallel sides, which chamber is substantially closed on its floor, wherein the chamber includes a protruding segment extending downward from its floor, wherein the protruding segment is of sufficient length to extend through a hole in the base when the kit is assembled;
b. a plurality of guide strips to be attached to the top of the base, wherein the strips surround the perimeter of the chamber when the kit is assembled; and
c. a set of elongated glazing supports to be attached to the top of the base; wherein each of the supports lie parallel to and cover one of the guide strips when attached to the top of the base; wherein each support includes a slot along the length of its bottom; wherein the slot is deep enough and just wide enough to fit over and engage the sides of one of the strips; and wherein the supports provide a glazing frame when attached to the top of the base.